


Not so Dense

by mzamethystcrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Padmé Amidala, F/M, Submissive Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzamethystcrow/pseuds/mzamethystcrow
Summary: Padmé clues Anakin in on how much she wants him. (This is a rewrite of Dense. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2713098/1/Dense)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Not so Dense

**Author's Note:**

> Published originally on Dec 21, 2005 over on ff.net. Decided to rewrite it and stick it here. :-) I suppose you could say there is a little non-con in this at first, so sticking that warning on it.

_**~Padmé~** _

Anakin Skywalker is as dense as a morning fog on Naboo. Doesn't he see that I have feelings for him? All my handmaidens enjoy teasing me, but I don't care. They say the look in my eyes is lustful, hopeful…demented. I know my cheeks burn and turn pink when he's around. I'm told my eyes glaze over, silly as that sounds, whenever he's near.

I have a crush on him, damn it.

They all know it, I know it, hell, Obi-Wan, probably knows it too, but if he does, he hasn't filled his padawan in on my feelings. I swear they snicker at me behind my back, but it's all for fun.

They also laugh at his stupidity, for being… dense.

I down my drink in one swallow and turn around to watch Anakin from across the room. He really doesn't have any idea, does he? For a Jedi, I think he's quite stupid not to notice the obvious signals I've give him: revealing outfits, suggestive comments, flirting for fucks sake… Yep. He's dense.

But, not for long.

What is my plan of action? I'm a Senator from Naboo. I can have and do whatever I want. Have anyone I want and I've chosen him. He will be mine, whether he knows it or not.

It grates on my nerves that he stands there, conversing with all the attendees to my party, glancing at me every now and them to make sure I'm still here. Where would I go in my own home?

He may be my permanent bodyguard and friend, but I want him to be more, much more. Is that so wrong? He's my Jedi, damn it.

I give him a once over, finding again the physical reasons why I find him so attractive. He's tall and blond, graced with beautiful blue eyes. His skin is tan and oh, I'd love to play with his braid. Tonight he wears a tight and crisp, white shirt and black pants. Simple, yet appropriate for my party. I can easily see the muscle definition that's hidden under his clothes, then again it could just be my imagination.

But what would he look like without a stitch of clothing? I've often wondered if he ever wonders the same about me. After all, I'm dutifully bound to wear beautiful, but heavily layered gowns as required by my station.

I close my eyes and let my erotic thoughts come to play. I want to worship his body. I think about what I want to do to him: devour his mouth, kiss his skin, and make him beg for release with his sexy voice.

No, actually… it's what I will do to him just as soon as—

A sinful smile and a blissful sigh escapes my lips. I open my eyes to gaze at the man I'm thinking of, only to hear him laugh.

My smile drops, however, when I see him flirting—flirting!—with a young woman that I don't recognize. Whomever she is, she'll never be invited to one of my parties ever again. I have no right to be pissed, I don't _own_ Anakin Skywalker, so I shouldn't feel this furious.

I whirl around and place the glass on my bar before I break it with my grip. I should calm down, analyze what he's doing. I should ignore his actions, they are completely innocent.

Yet, as I turn around again I am telling myself that my imagination was just playing a cruel trick on me. But, I was wrong. I continue to stare at Anakin easily flirting with the pretty redhead. She giggles. He grins. He pulls a lock of hair out of her face and she blushes. I can _feel_ my face getting hot and I'm red with anger. I want to find the nearest blaster and kill the woman for getting my prey's attention.

Why can't Anakin act this way with me? I refuse to believe he only thinks of me a just a friend and employer. Men thought about sex all the time, didn't they? Weren't Jedi repressed in that way? Maybe?

I'll remind him…

I slap a smile on my face to match my wicked thoughts. I'm going to show him exactly what I want to do to him—as punishment. If it takes that much to get the absolutely dense man to realize it, then so be it. He's going to suffer. Placing my hands on my hips, I dig my fingers into the pockets of my gown.

"Padmé? Are you all right?"

I can hear the concern in Sabé's voice. I keep my gaze locked on Anakin and the woman I've deemed as a slut when I answer, "Yes, I'm fine. Would you do me a favor? Would you please tell my bodyguard that someone would like a word with him in private?"

"Who?" Sabé says and turns to follow my gaze.

I keep the vicious smile on my face when I turn to look at _my_ best friend. I'm daring Sabé to figure it out aloud.

"Ohh…" Sabé was quick. A smile, equally as vicious, slowly appears as I turn back to the almost kissing couple. She knows what I want, the instant she hears the acute anger in my voice.

"Yes, Senator," She sasses and bows her head. I know Sabé is astute enough to figure out my plan. I also know that Sabé will take the steps to ensure it's followed through.

I nod and leave the room, eager to give out my punishment.

_**~Anakin~** _

I'm so intent on pretending I want the affection of the woman in front of me that I don't immediately notice Sabé approach.

"Excuse me, Anakin? Your presence is requested in the Senator's conference room."

Whomever has requested my presence will have to wait. "In a moment," I say because I'm in no hurry to leave.

"Now," She stresses and when I turn and scowl at her, she's looking at me with a perverse satisfaction. She smiles sweetly and points in the direction the conference room must be in. I don't miss the murderous glare she gives to the confused young woman in front of me who backs away and retreats into the crowd of guests.

I sigh and march out of the room, my long legs marching down the long hallway. I enter the dim conference room, my head bowed in frustration. Just when I was about to get the pretty redhead's name… and her involvement in the latest assassination attempt on Padmé's life. I know Sabé enjoyed interrupting me. I'm going to make damn sure I get her back for that.

It takes me a second to realize the conference room is empty when I enter, but I don't miss the soft click of the door locking behind me. I stop, concerned. I immediately reach for my lightsaber, only to find it absent. I curse at myself. I'd agreed to Padmé's suggestion to leave all weapons "at the bar", knowing that I could Force grab it within a second if necessary.

It was a stupid suggestion.

I'm about to turn around, but stop when I feel the small barrel of a blaster in my back.

"Don't move."

Padmé? I'm thoroughly confused. I'd heard not murderous intent from her whispered command. I don't feel it either. I feel something deeper, more primitive from her, although I can't quite place it. I grin, thinking the woman I _do_ have deep affection for is playing a joke on me.

"Pad—"

"Don't speak either," she whispers angrily and prods me with her blaster.

A twinge of fear strokes my spine. Not from her, but from myself. She's dead serious! I hear her step back, feeling the blaster leave the middle of my back.

"I want you to sit in this chair," she kicks a chair in front of her, next to me. "Now."

I wince at the sharpness in her voice. I'm curious, as this is unusual behavior for the former queen of Naboo. But, I don't think it wise to question her about her actions at this point. A gut feeling is telling me it would be wise just to follow.

"Put your arms behind the chair. _Now_ ," she stresses the last word, quietly, when I don't comply fast enough for her. My mind screams at me not to listen to her. But, I'm going to placate her and do what she says when I feel the fucking barrel of the blaster _on the back of my head_!

My arms are jerked back and up with one hand, forcing me to bend over in the chair. She brings her leg up, pressing her knee into my back to keep from moving. I'm grimacing in pain, repressing the urge to scream as she holds me in this position. Casually setting the blaster down, she quickly binds my hands with _froeepa_ , a rope that it unbreakable even for a Jedi. She must've gotten it on the Coruscant Black Market because it's illegal in twelve systems.

I'm gasping by the time she's finished and regained her blaster. I'm now completely at her mercy. She drops her foot to the floor and slowly walks around the chair to face me.

I'm angry! Angry and all she does is raise an eyebrow, smirking at me. What, the fuck.

Implementing learned Jedi breathing techniques, I curse myself for indulging her requests. I'm supposed to be her bodyguard, damn it, what the hell is she doing?

I swallow hard when I see the serene, but sadistic look in her eyes. She has a very disturbing smile on her face and I find that there is a part of me that likes that because it means that Padmé isn't all sunshine and roses.

She, too, must have a dark side that she's wanting to explore and damn it all, I want to be the benefit of it.

_**~Padme~** _

I lift my blaster and cock my head to the side, taking a moment to look at my captured prey. I can't believe how simple it was to tame him. I have him exactly where I want him. He looks positively scared.

It's perfect.

"I want you to apologize, Anakin," I state quietly and wait for a response.

"For what?" He strangles out in confusion.

"For being the most dense man alive, among other things." I drop my arm and let the blaster rest at my side.

"Untie me Padmé." He tries to struggle out of the tough, tight rope binding his hands.

My laugh was downright Sithly. He can't get free, the door was locked, and I have a blaster at my disposal. And I _know_ he won't use his Force powers on me. He, at least, cares about me too much for that. Surely he must've concluded by now that he must have done something to piss me off.

"Apologize."

"I don't understand."

"Apologize."

"What did I do?"

"Apologize."

"Untie me."

"Apologize."

"Padmé!"

I have stayed calm through his pleas until he shouts my name. My temper pricked, I once again lift my leg and slam my foot into his chest, knocking him and the chair backwards, to the floor. He grunts and I watch as his face scrunches up in pain. I push the chair out from under him, straddling him, while he tries to catch his breath.

I may be a bit demented, but I don't care. I point my blaster once again at him, this time at his chest. By now I'm sure he's wondering why no one has come looking for him and perhaps he's hoping someone will come to rescue him from such a demented woman.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, leaning down. I don't mean to be so rough, but it's only a little, tiny bit of guilt I feel. "Now you say it. Please."

"I'm not going to say anything with a blaster pointed at me, Padmé," He says, a calm anger stressing his voice. He's still trying to break free of his bonds. Perhaps he should have been able to use the Force to help him. Has the alcohol he'd imbibed earlier had an affect on his ability?

I immediately discard the blaster and wait for his apology. Have I gone too far?

"What am I supposed to apologize for?" He whispers.

I'm exasperated and I want him to see it. I feel like screaming! The man is going to drive me insane. I shake my head and chuckle.

"You really don't have any idea, do you?" I question, sympathetically. I'm tired of playing games, so I reach up and cup his face, noticing the startled look on his face before I ever so gently pressed my lips against his.

I force his mouth open with my tongue and lightly brush his. He responds instinctively to my summons. He tastes good, like alcohol and spice, and I move my hips, rocking against him. He groans, and I smile against his lips.

When I lift my head, I can't help but laugh at his stunned expression. "I said you were dense. Stupid, too."

Epiphanies aren't supposed to come at gunpoint, but this one has and I can see it on his face when it dawns on him. He nods, but doesn't verbally acknowledge his agreement with me. Perhaps he wonders what else I'm going to do, if he refuses to apologize. I'd thrown the blaster to the other side of the room.

I conclude Anakin has finally gotten my point when I see the light of realization behind his eyes and he grins at me.

"This is your own fault Anakin. You didn't pay attention. You're a man, you should have. I gave you all the signals."

And so I begin to list them, one-by-one, to my captured audience of one Anakin Skywalker.

_**~Anakin~** _

I'm only half paying attention now while Padmé rambles off all that she's done and all that I've ignored. Oh, I've paid attention, all right. And I certainly noticed how the gown she was wearing was extremely low cut. From the generous view I have, she's not wearing a bra or corset.

I groan when she sits back, rubbing her mound against my erection. She either doesn't seem to notice or she doesn't care. I continue to listen, quietly bound, as she gives me all the reasons as to why I've ignored her.

But I haven't ignored her.

I'd noticed from the day her attitude changed towards me, that she felt something more. I could feel it through the Force, that something had changed. Her feelings were strong. I don't have the foggiest idea why I didn't do anything about it, except that attachments are _forbidden_. I feel the exact same way about her, but I can't be this close to her.

Maybe I'm not dense, but I am stupid.

She has to have heard my sharp intake of breath when she leans down, again rubbing against me, judging by the mischievous look in her beautiful, brown eyes.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" I barely stammer out, forgetting my thoughts. My cock is rock hard and I need to—

"Oh that's it! That is it, Anakin. I've had it with you! Damn you!"

She's furious again. I watch in perverse pleasure as she reaches down and rips open my shirt, causing several buttons to pop off, all the while listening as she goes on a tirade, throwing insults at me.

She stops in mid-sentence, however, when she sees my chest. Is it better than what she imagined? She's bitten her lip and whimpered, running her hands all over my chest and stomach, her fingertips gliding over the muscles I've defined there.

I'm too stunned to speak. The woman changes emotions faster than my old Podracer could fly. I close my eyes and gasp when I feel her sweep her tongue over my body. She licks my collarbone, tasting the salty skin. I let out a ragged breath when she reaches my nipples. She takes one in her mouth, while she runs her other hand up and down my chest.

"Ow! Padmé!" I cry out when she bites me. She leans back, giving me a feral, wicked look. I'm back to being confused.

"You're going to pay, Anakin Skywalker, oh yes you are." Her hands fly to my belt and yank it free from around my body with a snap. My eyes widen when she pulls the leather apart, freeing my erection my pants, roughly stroking it. I slam my eyes closed and struggle again against my confinement. I want to be free. Now!

"I wonder, do you want me now?" She asks seductively upon hearing my harsh groan. She's pumping me over and over and I can't help but moan in pleasure and pain. _Nothing_ has ever felt like his before!

Is this what she wanted? Because, sweet Force, I'm whimpering. Something messy is going to happen here real soon because I need to—

"Padmé, I'm going to come," I half gasp, half whisper my admission in shame. Please take pity on me, woman!

Instead of doing so by letting me release, she stops suddenly, causing me to jerk my head up. I watch as she ever so fucking slowly bends her pretty little head to my cock.

I've died and gone to Mustafar. She's being cruel on purpose and loving every minute of it. I watch her with half-closed eyes as she slowly edges her tongue around the head of my cock in one, two, three swipes. She then moves her tongue, tasting the veins that wrap around my cock. I watch as she takes a slender finger and touches the slit at the head of it, bringing it to her mouth. She pulls and lifts, her fingers wrapped around me, twisting. Finally, she takes the length of me into her small, sweet mouth. She bobs her head up and down, slowly then increasing her pace then slowing again, sucking and blowing me. I feel a tingle at the base of my spine begin to pull with a deep pressure and I tell her I'm going to come again when she lets out a loud, delicious moan.

She swallows everything I give to her.

I never imagined even in my wildest fantasies about her that she should would do this to me, let alone give me oral sex. I'm too drained to feel embarrassed that she swallowed my cum. She doesn't seem to mind, though.

Padmé stands up and giggles—fucking giggles!—as she stares down at me. I'm still panting for breath and I close my eyes, still suffering from the powerful climax she brought on.

I plea with her to untie me, because turnabout must be fair play, but she refuses. I can sense she's not finished with me just yet—and that makes me angry.

She quickly strips herself of her clothes, clearly not caring where she is, who she is, or what she's doing. She does the same to me, leaving me naked and tied on the floor.

She straddles me again, quickly stroking my cock into arousal again. I groan because I'm sensitive and it's painful and she nods. She's satisfied, as if that was the goal. Placing one hand on my chest, she lifts herself up, placing the tip of my cock inside her.

_Fuck!_ "Please! Please, Padmé, please," I beg for her attention. She slowly lowers herself onto me and gasps, rocking her hips back and forth. Tremors of pleasure shoot down my spine and I watch as she throws her head back and grabs the edge of the conference table.

I grit my teeth to keep from yelling at the vixen driving me mad. Doesn't she understand that this is exquisite torture? It's simply too much to bear. I want to touch her silky skin, fist my hands in her soft brown hair, and impale myself in her at my own pace. I want to prove to her that I have been paying attention to her attempts all along. And I'm damn tired of being tied up.

Gathering as much strength as I can, or perhaps it _was_ the Force, I finally break my bonds, releasing my hands.

"No!" Padmé cries out when she realizes I've gotten free.

"Yes, oh yes," I whisper harshly and sit up, grabbing her hair and forcing her head back. She tries to fight me, but gives up when she realizes she has no chance.

She ceases her movements when I stand up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I force her back onto the conference table and hold her hands in my own.

"My turn," I spit out and slip my cock out of her, releasing her hands.

She whimpers and it's my turn to grin sadistically. I bend down between her legs, place them on my shoulders, and I _devour_ her. My teeth nips and pulls at her nub and my tongue delves deep inside once twice, making her bite her hand to keep from screaming. She arches her back and I have to press my forearm against her stomach to keep her against the table.

I'm not inclined to stop my assault. The woman fucked with me and I'm going to fuck her. Hard. I graze my teeth against her nub purposely several times just to drive her mad and I swipe my tongue up and down, licking and tasting her until I'm satisfied.

She tastes like fucking heaven.

Her whimpers have become strangled cries and it's time that I make her _mine_ in _my_ way. So I stand, angle myself for the perfect fit, and slam into her, arching her body high. The back of her thighs pound against my chest as I throw my head back, increasing my pace.

Padmé screams my name and I don't care who hears. I don't care that this is forbidden or wrong and that I can't have attachments.

Fuck. That.

She's begging me not to stop and its the sweetest sound of revenge to my ears.

I wind my hands in her hair and jerk her upright, forcing her to take even more of my length inside her. "Look at me. Padmé, look at me," I say through gritted teeth.

Padmé opens her eyes to look at me, and I see tears threatening to shed at any moment. She braces her hands on the table, her legs over my shoulders, letting her lover primitively mate with her.

"I'm sorry."

I could sense that she felt free and that her orgasm began to radiate throughout her body almost as violently as I continued to fuck her. It was so overwhelming she couldn't cry out, only whimper. Tears streamed down her cheeks as wave after wave racked her body.

I shouted her name when my own climax hit again. I came into her and quickly stilled my movements, grunting and groaning until my orgasm passed, relishing in the feeling.

Empty and spent, I release my hold and drop her legs to the table. I lower my head to her shoulder and wait for air to enter my lungs.

Padmé was quietly sobbing. I lift my head and immediately feel guilty for being so rough. I change my mind when I see her satisfied smile. Her brown eyes are beautiful and soulful when she cups my face in her hands.

"I think I'm in love with you," she whispers.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I say, teasing and testing her temper. I'm thankful when she laughs and nods.

"Yes, you did."

Her smile is contagious. I thread my fingers through her dark, damp hair. I caress her cheek and brush away the dampness there. I silently tell her with my smile and eyes what she needs to hear.

I'm not so dense after all.


End file.
